Secretly Soulmates
by xEmelisa
Summary: Brianna loves Ethan, and Ethan adores Brianna. However, in this case opposites do not attract, only end in countless fights. What will happen when Ethan is forced to move away? Will their love survive anything? Only time will tell.. but time can be harsh.
1. Just Another Love Story

**Hi! This is just another story, but unlike my other ones, I'm dedicated to finishing this one. I'm not sure how long it'll be, but hopefully you'll like it. **

**Thanks in advance for reading~! **

**Note: This is an original story with made up characters. **

* * *

A young brunette was sitting on a bench in the park, sighing to herself wondering what was taking her date so long. She heard loud footsteps and instantly turned her head to look at the boy running towards her. Her eyes lit up and she greeted the boy with a breathtaking smile. However, after a few seconds of joy, her smile disappeared.

"What took you so long, Ethan? You're half an hour late!" The girl said, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm really, really sorry, Brianna! I was up late yesterday, and..." Ethan apologized. He begged for her forgiveness and after awhile, Brianna forgave him.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Brianna muttered, with a half smile. Ethan finally smiled since the date started, and sighed of relief. He took her hand which surprised Brianna, making her jump and blush. Ethan inspected her expression curiously and Brianna looked away, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Together they started walking through the park, hand in hand.

Unfortunately, that's all they did. There was always an awkward silence that neither Ethan or Brianna could prevent since they had completely different personalities. Brianna was a model student, and had the top grades in her class. She aimed to be one of the finest scientists and could be considered a genius. She could pass any test with flying colors and never had to study much, but loved reading and the news. On the other hand, Ethan was the slacker of the class. You could always find him sleeping during class, and it was never a surprise if he failed a test. In fact, he wouldn't be in the 10th grade (and with Brianna) if his family wasn't rich and bribed the school into passing him. He was also popular; his family was rich because his father was a famous actor, and Ethan had inherited his drop dead gorgeous looks. Ethan was friendly and very outgoing, the complete opposite of Brianna: Brianna was the silent and awkward type, and could be bossy at times. That's why whenever Ethan attempted to keep the conversation going, Brianna would make a blunt comment and end it.

Brianna knew all this about Ethan, and Ethan about Brianna, yet anyone could tell (except the people themselves) how much they loved each other. They would look at each other lovingly, and you'd think that they knew each other and have been dating for years, yet they met a month ago and were dating for the first time.

It was already two hours since they were walking around together, and Ethan couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Hey, you hungry?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at Brianna in the eye.

"Um... Yeah, kind of." Brianna replied. She looked up at Ethan who was almost a whole foot taller than her. Looking into Ethan's eyes, Brianna felt like she was melting with just his stare. She couldn't understand how she could love a person she just met this much, nevertheless someone who pays for grades. She couldn't understand why her heart would stop beating when she sees him smile at her, or why when Ethan shows any sign of affection toward her, she'd feel so happy she could cry. There were so many things she couldn't understand, but the only thing that she could understand was that she loved him. She was happy to be with him. What she didn't know was that Ethan felt the exact same way toward her, if not more. Stunned speechless, she came back to reality, only to be met with smoldering eyes. She wanted to be polite and ask him if he was hungry as well, but she could barely find her voice. When it came out, it was a stutter. "U-um.. A-are y-y-you..?"

Ethan frowned and took Brianna's other hand forcing her to stand closer to him and said, "Are you okay? You look like you might have a fever."

Brianna was startled when he asked that, and jumped in response, but Ethan never let go of her hand. "Y-y-y-yes, I'm f-fine... Now, um... Let's e-eat... W-where do you w-want to g-go?" She refused to look at Ethan anymore, since her face was burning enough.

"Hmmm.. Alright, but I'm paying." Ethan let go of one of Brianna's hands and walked toward a popular resturant. "Compensation for being late." he winked, and heard Brianna stifle a gasp, which made him incredibly happy.

* * *

**Hmm.. Please review! **

**And if you have any ideas, that'd be a great help too. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I might be stopping this story. At least for now, when I have more time on my hands, i'll definitely continue it. :)**

***PS, this is just a preview; it's not the complete Chapter 2. :( Sadly.**

**Enjoy anyway? :)**

* * *

**Secretly Soulmates**

**Chapter 2**

**Polar Opposites, Attract?**

"Thanks for the lunch…" Brianna smiled. "It was really good." They just came out of the restaurant, and were walking towards the park next door. Brianna felt so content at the moment, and not only because of the food. When she hung around with Ethan so normally, it made her feel so comfortable and open. It really opened her eyes as to how easy it was to talk with guys, since she usually traps herself in her room and studies, and never comes out except for a healthy meal, three times a day, or school of course.

"No problem. I finally got you talking, so I'm really happy." _Even if it was only about school… talking's still talking, right?_ Ethan thought. "Hey, let's go to the zoo."

"The… Zoo?" It wasn't that she had any past traumas concerning zoos or animals, but she preferred to keep her distance when it came to the topic. "Why that?"

"No reason, don't you like going there? The animals are interesting, don't you agree?"

"Um… Well, not really. It's sort of not my preference…"

"Huh?" Ethan replied, surprised. All – or most – of the dates he went on revolved around the zoo. Even though he went there so many times, that even the animals could practically recognize him, it was the most convenient place to bring girls- they would become so engrossed in the animals, they would love him for even bringing them there. He wasn't always bored, either. The animals were so friendly and loving; at times he would even admit he thought they were adorable. He loved playing with them, especially if the date was really boring. _Of course, Brianna isn't like any other regular girl…_ he thought, which could be bad or good. _But either way, changing date locations would be refreshing every once in a while. _"Alright, we won't go there… But can I ask why not?"

"It's not that I like, hate animals or anything, I love them. I just find the zoo filthy and disgusting- why would anyone like staring at a bunch of dung-covered mammals?" she rolled her eyes. This slightly offended Ethan in a way, because even though he looks tough, he was one of those 'dung-covered mammal' lovers. _Still, she said that she didn't hate animals. The animals at the zoo are so friendly, why wouldn't she love them? _In the end, he concluded that she has never been to a zoo before, but decided not to press her on it.

"Alright, in that case, where do you wanna go?" Without missing a beat, a car passed by, booming their music through their windows. Both Brianna and Ethan laughed, when they heard the song, Anywhere But Here by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus come on. They looked at each other, astonished. "You like them too?"

"Well, I don't like those slow, boring girly songs if that's what you're asking." She smiled. She had no idea that a polar opposite like her would have so much in common with the school's playboy. Of course, she had to remember that everyone was human, only some categorized differently than others. Ethan laughed and put his arm casually around her shoulder and muttered something that Brianna swore she would never hear come out of a mouth like his.


End file.
